


Hostile Guest

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100 [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Camping, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Prompt Fill, Slash, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy goes camping with Beth's family for the Fourth of July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostile Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> written for drabbletag7 prompt: The Walking Dead: Amy/Beth - close

"Oh come on, move a bit closer to me please," Amy whined as she laid in the tent next to Beth. She usually wasn't one for camping but this summer she had decided to join Beth's family on their annual Fourth of July camping trip and a part of her was kind of regretting it because it had been rainy all weekend.

That and the wifi was sucky and she was feeling less connected from the outside world.

Beth slowly heaved a sigh but moved closer to Amy on the cot they shared. "Better?" she asked softly once she was a tiny bit closer.

"No," Amy whined as she reached out to pull Beth even closer as a smirk formed on her lips. "But now it is."

Beth giggled at that, a soft giggle that made a shiver run down Amy's spine. "I swear Amy, you have been such a hostile guest this weekend," she said as she turned to look at her girlfriend. "I have a feeling I should punish you for that."

At Beth's words, Amy raised her eyebrow wanting to ask Beth what she had in mind, but before she could she let out a moan as Beth's tiny hand somehow found it's way into her pajama pants and she knew just what Beth had in mind.


End file.
